Love the Most
by RanLei
Summary: Aah, brother, my happiness is always connected to you. My whole action, my whole soul is connected—intertwined to your fingers so deeply that the red-string of fate turned into the strings of my life. G27


**Love the Most.**

You have no idea that every morning from when I was five and you were nine; I always woke up two hours earlier from you so I can admire your sleeping face and to the contrary of everyone's belief that you woke up earlier for school so you can kiss my cheek and merry your way out, I was actually awake during every moment of your hidden affection.

Yes, I was, brother. I am always awake.

And now in middle school, I actually didn't mind that I stayed friendless. As long as I get to see you and your friends play the good vigilante. I didn't mind that my stupid middle school friends say that I have a brother complex. Yes, I do have a brother complex for you, dear brother, yes I do. Proudly so. _Proudly so!_

I watched you as cast away our family name and create a name that later will be known as the greatest mafia name. I was actually there when you invented the name; I was there at the birth of something great. And I was happy. Aah, brother, my happiness is always connected to you. My whole action, my whole _soul_ is connected—intertwined to your fingers so deeply that the red-string of fate turned into the strings of my life.

Without you, dear brother, my life would be lost.

All my actions, all my being is for you. My breathing, my every step, my every _blink _is for you. My first kill was a girl who stalked you to our home, claiming that she is your number one fangirl. I can't allow it, dear brother. I can't allow her to get close to you. You don't need _two _borderline teens who are obsessed to you… scratch that, I already _am _obsessed to you.

My name is boring. Simple. Something anyone and everyone would breeze through, even me. But your name is not, dear brother. Your name is not something anyone and everyone would just breeze through like it was only ink on a paper.

Giotto Sawada aka Giotto Vongola.

Sounds perfect.

Sounds regal.

Sounds _awesome_.

I always let my tongue savor every syllable I utter when I say your name. Sawada Tsuna was just a name in a book. Someone who projected the perfect example of just another stranger doing his life. But you, dear brother, are not like that. You are that one person who everyone wanted to know, needed to know. You and your little vigilante group. You should know how many person I killed under the name of Vongola so everyone will shudder when they hear that name.

It wasn't like how you thought it was. It wasn't Alaude-san's vast homeless and weird network, nor was it Daemon-san or Lampo-san's influence. It was me, it was me all along.

You didn't need to know that though.

I stayed innocent, cute, and perfect in front of your eyes. So you would ruffle my hair and say that I'm adorable. I always watch you sleep on the days you went to bed earlier than I do, and I always force myself awake through the covers on the days you said that you needed to stay up late for something.

Your blond hair was smooth and perfect. Your orange eyes were burning an intense glow. Your face, your body, your _everything _left a deep impression within me… That isn't creepy, right, dear brother? Because it's completely normal for a homosexual little brother such as me to fall in love with you, his elder brother.

Aside from that, please blame the fact that you must be so perfect. I couldn't hold it. I love you, brother. I said to you thousands of time. You responded to each and every one of them with a smile. You don't understand. You _don't _understand. I love you. I love you. I. Love. _**You!**_

How can I convey it in words that you understand, brother?

I love you not as a sibling, but as a man.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsu-chan, say hello to Kyoko Sasagawa. She's Knuckle's cousin, cute, eh?" A small, dainty smile was given from the orange haired girl to me, and she elbowed your hip in a rather <em>flirtatious <em>manner. "Hello, Tsuna-kun! I'm Kyoko Sasagawa." She smiled, but I didn't take her hand and just stood there like an idiot. I need to calm down. Surely she isn't anyone of significance yes? I know she isn't. I just know.

"I asked her out yesterday and she said yes." My eyes widened. "So here she is, first girl to enter the bedroom. You're going out, right? I'm going to use the room." Suddenly, having a shared-room with you made me feel uncomfortable. That wench—Kyoko whatever—is going to be there, sitting, spreading her smell in our room, our sanctuary and my private heaven.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll see you." I stammered, and didn't look at you at your beautiful orange eyes. I went straight to the small shop where they sell those little things people use in construction site and things mom bought for kitchen. Some pointy objects, some knifes, some _chainsaw _might be in order. The owner of the store, a man with fedora, smiled when he saw me.

"If it isn't my favorite customer." He said in a mocking tone. "Yes." I replied, not in the mood to answer his witty remarks. "Here to practice your kitchen and constructing skills? Or are you going to actually buy this time." Reborn scoffed and chuckled. I smiled as I picked up the light and yet medium weight chainsaw and activate it.

"Oh, I'm buying today, trust me."

* * *

><p>If I had known that fear is the best expression to decorate your face, dear brother, I would have done this long ago.<p>

Here we are in an abandoned cave in the middle of the Namimori Mountain. You are tied to a chair, horror plastered permanently (hopefully) to your face as blood splattered to your face. "W-why are you doing this… Tsu-chan?" Your voice is shaking, brother dear, but the lovely look on your face was indescribable. Fear, curiosity, shock, disbelief, anger, malice, and so much more mixed into one face of Giotto Vongola. I had to laugh. It was beautiful.

I stopped the chainsaw and threw it to the top of dismembered body parts that were Kyoko Sasagawa. I hated her. How could she claim a prize I've been craving for whole my life? I chuckled and sat on top of your shivering lap, like I used to when I was five. "Because, dear brother, she's interfering." I caressed your perfect sun kissed face, leaving a blood trail in the shape of my fingers.

Your breath sped up, but that was fine, because it was cute of you to do so, dear brother. "And soon, G-san and the others would have to join her, wouldn't they? If you know what I mean." Your body turned rigid as your eyes widened. "Don't… Tsu-chan… please… Don't." And now you are begging me. With your sexy baritone, you are begging me.

"It's their fault, you know?" I said airily as I licked the blood on your face. "Their… fault?" I smirked. I won't let go of you, my lovely blond brother. Never. Ever. Ever. I have your friends' live at my mercy. I have the most powerful man in Namimori wrapped around my fingers. I haven't been idle while I'm making your stupid little vigilante game grew famous, brother. I have _Kyoya Hibari _dancing on my palm… perfect.

I chuckled sweetly to your ears.

"Their fault for taking the one I love the most." I whispered seductively. Unfortunately, my dear brother has just fainted.

* * *

><p><em>In 'Possessing You' and '(In)sanity: Obsession' I have people go crazy for Tsuna. So… why not have Tsuna go crazy for Giotto?<em>

_Please review :)_


End file.
